Just My Memorys
by Shi.no.Tenshi.desu
Summary: itachis gone and sasuke wants him back. he cuts to try and make himself feel better but he cuts to deep and ends up in the hospital ooo sounds fun doesnt it? come on people review it wont kill ya!
1. sasuke: best memorys

I know I know I just _really _wanted to write an itasasu fic it was _killing me _I've had this idea forever tell me if it's good or not _please!_ I'm sad if no one reviews my stories, I will cry.

_**Just My Memories chapter 1: Best Memories**_

_**Memory 1: Snow day **__Nii-san stood in front of the academy waiting for me. I came out of the school and started to run to him as soon as I saw him. He out stretched his hand; and I ran faster, wanting to grab his hand. My small legs ran as fast as they could and I smiled broadly as he lifted me into the air and onto his shoulders without what looked like no trouble at all. _

_Even though it was snowing I was all warm and happy inside, as if someone had given me hundreds of candy. "Itachi-nii! How was your day? Did you have any missions? Are we going to spend time together again tonight?" I questioned him over and over, only really noticing the small smile on his face. "Hai Sasuke, hai."_

_**Memory 2: midsummer **__Nii-san lays back in the grass and lifts me up onto his chest then starts playing with my hair I listen to his heart beat drifting off to sleep. "Don't go to sleep Sasuke-chan." I looked up at him wondering why I wasn't meant to go to sleep. "Don't you want to make this last forever?" I smiled again, and I heard my unbroken voice, filled with high pitched tones call out to my brother once again. "Hai, Itachi-nii I love you!" Again my big brother smiled. _

"_I love you too little brother." With that he continued playing with my hair - for some reason it calmed me when he did it. "Ne, Itachi-nii what are you doing tomorrow?" The small smirk faded slightly as he heard the question._

"_I have a mission little brother it will take me a week to complete." I smiled happily, my brother would never take a week for a mission! "But Itachi-nii is such an awesome ninja! He'll have it done in four days wont you Itachi-nii?" I look up at my older bother, my idol, my best friend, mine. "Hai Sasuke, hai."_

_**Memory 3: a day at the festival**_

"_Itachi-nii I want that one!" I screamed pointing to the black and red teddy bear that was almost larger than me. I obviously wasn't paying attention because the next thing I knew was a large black and red bear being handed to me. "Arigatou, Itachi-nii!" _

_I jumped up and gave him a hug, trying not to drop the large bear. "I love it!" I looked at it and smiled wondering how lucky I was to have a big brother like Itachi. I heard the voice of my big brother, making me come out of my thoughts. "More than you love me?" Nii-san questioned, still a small smirk on his face. I blinked and suddenly felt shocked that my brother would ask something like that. _

"_Iie! I could never love any thing more that you!" I smiled up at him as if having him as a brother was the greatest achievement in the world. "Itachi-nii can we go get cotton candy? __**Please!**__" I pleaded hoping that the puppy eyes would work. Itachi shook his head though the smirk never left his face. "Hai, Sasuke, hai."_

_**Memory 4: fall**_

_I ran to the gates of the village, going as fast as my small feet would take me. Hurrying my Nii-san would be coming home today. I rushed towards the gates and as soon as I got there the gates opened allowing my Nii-san to walk right in-I tripped and fell flat on my face, though I didn't care that the pain nipped, I just wanted to see my Nii-san. Itachi-nii was by my side in a second. "Sasuke, dijobu?" I managed to get up quickly just so it seemed that I wasn't that bothered, even though the plain nipping had turned much more painful. _

"_Hai Nii-san it's just a scrape." I smiled, though he wasn't smiling or smirking, he had that serious face on, one that I only saw when he left for a mission.   
"Sasuke it's bleeding." He stated, and watched me carefully, I knew that he was trying to see if I was in pain, though I hid it my best. "So?" I smiled again, hoping he would stop looking at me. _

"_So I need to take you home and get you cleaned up." He stated quickly and pulled me gently to my feet, I wondered if he saw the pain that flickered on my face as I grimaced as a stabbing pain shot from ankle. I hope its not sprained(?)"Only if you get me ice cream after!" The small smirk was back on his face as he nodded and gave his usual reply, "Hai, Sasuke, hai."_

Sasuke woke with a jolt, forcing him to sit up straight, panting lightly he rubbed his eyes hoping that he would be wide awake after. He looked around his room, it was still dark and he was sure that no one in his family would be up.

Then looked down at his hands, folded in his lap, with shame in his eyes, he couldn't believe he was _still_ dreaming about Itachi well after he disappeared on that mission when Sasuke was eight. He was thirteen damn it. _'He's been gone for five years.' _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke frowned and shook his head hoping that the memories would just leave him alone for one night. He got up and took a walk around the empty Uchiha compound. He decided to get ready, even though it's still dark out-he had training in two hours, it seemed like the best idea.

I know that Itachi's a little ooc but don't worry it will get better! And I know it's a little short but (hopefully) it will get longer...Tell me what you think **please!** I love you if you do just to warn you this will be angst fic I just have to get there


	2. Itachi: remember regret

Ok hi every one I'm sorry that I'm not working on any thing else but I have lots inspiration for this story so until this is done you'll live. This chapter is in Itachi's pov ill be doing that allot switching back & forth on the chapters in this chapter Itachi is at Akatsuki regretting what he did and remembering his little brother.

_**Just My Memories chapter 2: Itachi: remember regret**_

_**Memory 5:Snow day**_

_I walked to the ninja academy and stopped waiting for Sasuke to come out and ask me a million questions, like he usually did. Sasuke walked out looking as cool as a five year old could get. As I looked around the empty school yard It began to snow and I was starting to get cold, not like I would voice my opinions I did have the clan's reputation to think about. Sasuke ran towards me, the same smile on his face as usual. I reached out my hand and he ran even faster. I grabbed his hand and swung him up to my shoulders, I heard him chuckle. "Itachi-nii! How was your day? Did you have a mission? Are we going to spend more time together?" __ "Hai, Sasuke, hai." I answered because I didn't have another mission tonight so I decided to spend some time with my little brother. ._

_**Memory 6: midsummer night**_

_As we sit in the grass I lay back and pull Sasuke onto my chest, he was really light or maybe I was just really strong. I started to play with his hair and after a while of silence he started to fall asleep "Ne, Sasuke-chan." I nudged him gently, "Don't fall asleep don't you want to make this last forever?" _

"_Hai itachi-nii I love you." "I love you too little brother." I went back to playing with his hair, I believe it calmed him down since he would normally stop talking quickly after. _

"_Ne itachi-nii what are you doing tomorrow?" He looked at him for a second or to noticing the smile and hopeful look on his face. "I have a mission little brother it will take me a week to complete." I smirked as I noticed he pouted slightly, appearing not to like the fact that it would take seven days. _

"_But Itachi-nii is such an awesome ninja he'll have it done in four days won't you Itachi-nii?" He says proudly questioning me, challenging me, just so I would come back quicker, did he really like me to stay with him that much. "Hai, Sasuke, hai." I look up into the sky, watching the clouds slowly drift by, 'it will be difficult though…' Sasuke stopped talking and lay back down, letting me play with his hair until he fell asleep._

_**Memory 7:**__**a day at the festival**_

"_Itachi-nii I want that one!" Sasuke screamed, I looked to where he was pointing to a black and red teddy bear almost larger than him. I sighed and went to the person, paying him for the bear. He quickly handed me the bear and smiled as he noticed my little brother. _

_I turned away-back to Sasuke and handed it to him, he wasn't paying attention and was surprised when I gave him it. He grabbed it and screamed, "Arigatou, Itachi-nii!" He jumped up and gave me a hug "I love it!" I smirked again and thought about what he had said, I decided to tease my little brother for a moment. _

"_More than you love me?" I asked with a smirk, only to see Sasuke getting a shock and looking up at me with a surprised expression. "Iie, I could never love anything more than you!" he grinned up at me likehe was in the happiest mood ever, as if nothing would never go wrong, as if everything in the world was okay. "Can we go get cotton candy? __**Please!**__" I looked down at him and decided to give up another few yen for Sasuke's enjoyment. "Hai Sasuke hai." 'I really must mean a lot to him...'_

_**Memory 8:**__**fall **_

_I walked calmly to the gates of the village. They opened the gates and let me pass without a question. As I thought about the mission, Sasuke came run towards me but he tripped and fell. I didn't know why I felt suddenly worried, he had only fallen, he couldn't have killed himself just by tripping. I was by his side in a second "Sasuke, dijobu?"_

_I watched him carefully wondering why Sasuke wasn't crying. Usually he would cry over something like this… "Hai Nii-san it's just a scrape." He smiled, but I wasn't convinced, "Sasuke it's bleeding." I state flatly, even if it was a small cut, it was obviously giving Sasuke pain, even if it wasn't that much. _

"_So?" he asks, and that smile still stays on his face, I wondered why he was acting so strong. "So I have to take you home and clean you up." I slowly pick my little brother up, to notice that he suddenly scowl, probably in pain. Though eh suddenly starts to smile again. "Only if you buy me ice cream after!" I couldn't help but be amused at what he had said, it was as if it would heal his scrape and dry the blood. "Hai, Sasuke, hai." I replied shaking my head 'He likes sweets too much...He better train properly.'_

Itachi sat in his room on his bed thinking about his little brother, _'I've been gone for five years he probably thinks I'm dead right now maybe I should go back...Then again he would probably despise me.' I_tachi got up off his bed him and Kisame had a mission today.

He went over to his wardrobe pulled out a mesh shirt, black pants, boxers, and his cloak. He laid them on his bed then went to wake Kisame, when that was finished he took a shower and put his clothes on. Quickly Itachi put his hair in its low ponytail - as always. Itachi went down stairs to wait for Kisame. The man takes _forever_ to get ready…

Now I know it sucked especially t the end but I couldn't think of _anything_ to write I'm so bad at this anyway review please!


	3. Sasuke: after training cutting

Hi lets get started shall we? (Itachi's a little ooc in this one)

_**Just My Memories chapter 3: After training cutting**_

_**Memory 9: Home alone**_

"_Sasuke-chan, Itachi-kun!" Mother called from the hall downstairs. I came out of my room to try to hear better what my parents were saying. "Hai okaa-san?" I called back, I was startled when I noticed my older brother behind me._

"Hn." My mother's voice called again, telling my older brother what he would have to do now that they were leaving. "Itachi-nii your father and I are going out. Take care of Sasuke all right?" Itachi gave a quick answer and I smiled, knowing that it wouldn't be boring if my brother was staying with me.

"_Hai." Mother and father left Itachi in charge like usual, not saying a word afterwards. I tried to find my brother, he seemed to be kneeling on the floor. "Nii-san." I wondered in, my childish voice almost echoing off the walls._

"_What's the matter?" Itachi turned to look at me, I smiled quickly just to let him know that I was there, though he didn't answer my question. "Iie, nothing… What do you want to do Sasuke-chan?" It took me a moment to think about what I wanted to do._

"_Nii-san train me!" I saw Itachi-nii smirk slightly, I walked towards him more, and sat beside him. "But little Sasuke you're already stronger than me." He lied, I knew he was doing it just to try to make me feel better. "Nu-uh Nii-san nobodies stronger than you!" I instantly argued back._

"_Hai there is the three legendary senin they're the most power full ninja, even stronger than the hokage himself." Itachi-nii informed me, I looked at him and tilted my head to the side, "Really?" I had once heard that the hokage was the most powerful ninja in the village…  
"Would I ever lie to you?" I blinked, now knowing what I must have sounded like to my older brother, "No Nii-san is too nice to do that!" The smirk stayed on his face, and he slowly stood up.  
"Good Sasuke now let's go find something to play..."_

_**Memory 10: Nightmares**_

"_Itachi!" I screamed as I burst into Itachi's room wondering where he was. He sighed in relief as I noticed he was lying in bed. "What is it Sasuke-chan its three am?" He said bluntly, though I couldn't help but stand my ground, I didn't want to go back to my room. _

"_I uh...well..." Just because I was standing my ground didn't mean I didn't feel inferior against that direct stare I received from my tried brother. "What's wrong?" Came a concerned reply after a few moments of silence. _

"_I had a nightmare...can I sleep in here… with you?" There was another pause and I feared that he would say no and send me back to my room, and back to that horrible dream. Breaking the silence, the answer I wanted finally came. "Hai, Sasuke come here."_

_Itachi-nii patted the bed and I ran over and jumped onto the bed, and sighed as I realized that the blankets were warm and I snuggled closer to Itachi-nii. 'Itachi-nii is like a big teddy bear,' I thought and giggled quietly to myself, though not quietly enough as Itachi-nii heard me. _

"_What's so funny Otouto?" I heard him ask, though I could hear that he was slightly irritated by my giggling though my sudden burst of giggles after I tried to brush the subject off only got his curiosity started. "N-noting Itachi-nii-san." _

_I said still sniggering, I wanted to keep my brother out of what I had thought since he would most likely do something that wouldn't be nice… "Tell me or I'll tickle you." I stopped laughing with a horrified look on my face, I gulped. "You wouldn't." I dared him._

"_Oh, I would." Before I knew what was happening I was laughing even more as Itachi-nii began to tickle me. "No! I-Itachi-nii s-stop it!" The same emotionless void voice came from the darkness. "Then tell me."_

"_Y-you…I thought y-you were like a giant t-teddy bear…" He stopped tickling me and asked with a slight taken confused tone, "What?" I chuckled again and knew at once what was going to happen. "Hehe ummm... I'm in trouble aren't I?"_

"_Oh yes, you are!" He went back to tickling me, I laughed loudly enough to wake everyone in the village and even though I could hardly breathe, I was having so much fun. "No! Itachi-nii p-please s-stop!" _

"_But Sasuke-chan it's entertaining." He said but stopped anyway I sighed, a little disappointed. "Thank you Itachi-nii." There was a pause, and I could feel Itachi shift his weight on the bed. "Sasuke go back to sleep, ok?" I heard him say, and I nodded in the darkness, and then finally gave a small reply to my brother. "Hai Itachi-nii." I yawned and instantly fell asleep still cradled in Itachi' arms. _

Sasuke unlocked his door and stepped into his house, he looked around seeing the pictures of him and Itachi and their parents sitting on top of a table. Sasuke sighs and looks at Itachi's picture alone, ignoring the rest of his beloved family's pictures.

"Itachi-nii..." He trails off and runs to the bathroom to get his razor. He lifted his armband - the one that he wore to cover any traces of what he did to get rid of the feeling of self-worthlessness. Sasuke stared at his arm before he cut diagonally across the old silvery scars. The pressure he applied to the thin strip of sharp metal was heavier than normal, much because of the angry and pain he was feeling welling up inside of him.

Sasuke pulled a face, one of pain, the deep crimson blood gushing out faster than normally. He started to get dizzy. "I love you Itachi-nii." He whispered before passing out and hitting the floor with a great thud...

A few moments later Naruto ran up to Sasuke front door and knocked loudly and yelled, "Open up Sasuke-teme!" The blonde frowned, he had seen the strange way Sasuke had been acting at training and had suddenly left, something was wrong with the anti-social ninja. He began pounding on the door and again he was getting fed up of not getting an answer.

Deciding to get Kakashi-sensei, as he thought something was seriously wrong, Kakashi appeared just as if he could tell when he was needed. Naruto looked worriedly at Kakashi, though he appeared calm as always. Not even ten seconds later Iruka appeared, and seemed out of break, but did not stop until he opened the door with the spare key Tsunade had given him.

Naruto was the first to enter the house yelling and calling on his friend. "Sasuke-bastard where are you?" They all went looking around the house that was until Iruka wound up in front of the second floor bathroom which had the door closed and locked.

"Kakashi!" Iruka called and Kakashi came quickly, his visible eye widened slightly when he smelt the metallic and distinct smell of blood that came from within the room of the locked door.

Naruto ran over at this moment, looking around still slightly confused on why Kakashi and Iruka were standing so still. "What's up did you guys find him?" Naruto looked at Iruka for answers, but then looked at where the chunin was looking. The horrible smell suddenly attacked the boy's senses.

"S-Sasuke?" He stuttered quietly, taking a deep breath Kakashi opened the bathroom door to see Sasuke sprawled out on the floor a thick line of blood coming off his wrist and drying slowly into the dark clothing that he wore, it seemed as if he'd struck an artery.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped wondering for a brief second if he was still alive. Nobody had known Sasuke had been doing this to himself, everyone in the beginning had thought that the young boy would have been coping with the loss of Itachi fine by now and nothing could unfaze him.

Suddenly Kakashi was active and moved to pick Sasuke up, "Iruka." Kakashi said while looking around and finding a small razor blade in his bloody hands. "Take Sasuke to the hospital I'll get Tsunade." He handed the bloody boy over, and quickly held a cloth, that had been slightly dunked into a small amount of blood itself, onto Sasuke's bleeding wrist which appeared to be slowing.

"I'll go with you." Kakashi looked at Naruto for a moment and pondered over to let the other boy go or not. "Sakura might be there as well." Naruto argued, he wouldn't _not_ go, he would go whether he had to follow Iruka or go with him co-operatively. Kakashi nodded slowly seeing the pained, desperate look in the boys eyes.

'I hope he'll be alright this probably hit him a little hard…' Kakashi thought worrying about Naruto and quickly nodded to what Naruto was asking. Iruka had already gone, leaving Kakashi and Naruto alone both in deep thought both worrying about someone else. Naruto wondered if Sasuke would be okay and Kakashi hoped that Naruto would be able to cope with such a horrible image being embedded into his mind. 'I hope Sasuke will be alright...' Was Naruto's last thought before making his way to Tsunade-baa-chan and Sakura-chan, along side Kakashi.

Alright I won't kill him I promise /fingers crossed/ maybe I wont you will just have to review to find out.


	4. Itachi abandons a mission for sasuke?

You know what I just read over my other chapters to understand where the hell I am and I just now realized I suck at this

_**Just My Memories Chapter 4: Itachi abandons a mission for his little brother?**_

_**Memory 11: home alone**_

"_Sasuke-chan, Itachi-kun!" Mother called from downstairs, I heard my brother call back, "Hai, okaa-san?" Sasuke asked, I decided to just give my usual response just to let her know that I was listening. "Hn." _

"_Your father and I are going out, take care of Sasuke all right?" She looked at me, and I nodded while giving her a direct answer, "Hai" Mother and father left me not saying a word afterwards. I sat down and was slowly corrupted by my thoughts wondering what I should do._

_Then a high-pitched voice came out of nowhere, "Nii-san?" He smiled though he looked as if he were pondering something inside that small head of his, then he sighed and asked me a question. "What's the matter?" I shot him a questioning glance wondering how he knew something was bothering me. _

"_Iie, nothing what do you want to do Sasuke-chan?" I watched him as his smile became bigger, "Nii-san train me!" He said in an excited voice._

_I smirked, although I did train everyday I didn't want to teach Sasuke to train just yet, since he was still just a kid. "But little Sasuke you're already stronger than me." My little brother pouted and shook his head, disagreeing with what I had said. "Nu-uh Nii-san! Nobodies stronger than you!"_

_I shook my head, a small smirk on my face, "Hai there is the three legendary senin they're the most power full ninja - even stronger than the hokage himself." I saw the small amount of confusion that flashed in Sasuke's eyes, "Really?" He asked perplexed. _

"_Would I ever lie to you?" I saw him shake his head and heard his quick answer, as if he had somewhat offended me and was trying to apologize. "No Nii-san is too nice to do that!" I nodded and stood up, happy that my brother was happy._

"_Good Sasuke, now let's go find something to play..." I smiled sadly at his retreating form. 'I'm sorry Sasuke…'_

_**Memory 12: nightmares**_

"_Itachi!" Sasuke screamed as he burst into my room, I rubbed my eyes wondering what could be wrong. "What is it Sasuke-chan its three am." I frowned a little, knowing that I would need to be up again for training soon. He stayed still, and started to mumble. "I uh...well..." He hesitated in telling me, so I sat up in case it was important. "What's wrong?" I rose an eyebrow as Sasuke came a little closer and began telling me. _

"_I had a nightmare...can I sleep in here with you?" I gave him a small smile and nodded, "Hai Sasuke come here." I patted the space next to me and he jumped up. He climbed under the blankets and snuggled closer to me he started giggling._

"_What's so funny otouto?" Then suddenly the giggling stopped for a brief second and I could feel him shake his head, "N-nothing itachi-nii-san." He said but started laughing again in the middle of his words. _

"_Tell me or…I will tickle you." Suddenly the laughing died down and he looked at me like he had just seen a ghost, his eyes widened. "You wouldn't…" He said horrified, but I smirked at his reaction and answered back. "Oh I would."_

_I started to tickle him. "No! I-Itachi-nii s-stop it!" I smirked, at least it was an easy way to get information off of him. "Then tell me!" I stopped tickling him, only to have him shake his head and answer boldly. "Never!" _

_Glaring at him playfully I smirked when he glared back, "Oh well then back to the tickle torture." He shook his head and tried to edge away, he tried to convince me not to do anything. _

"_No anything but that Itachi-nii-." He was cut off by the laughing fit that followed. "You're so mean to me Itachi-nii!" I stopped for a second and told him the small deal… "Just tell me what's so funny and I'll stop." He sighed and tried to tell me though some of the words he spoke were to muffled._

"_Mumble, mumble giant teddy bear mumble, mumble. "What about a giant teddy bear?" He chuckled nervously and told me, "I thought Itachi-nii was like a giant teddy bear." I blinked, wondering how on earth he could have came up with that. _

"_Oh did you now?" He looked sheepishly at me, and started to stall so I wouldn't tickle him. "Hehe ummm… I'm in trouble aren't I…?" I smirked, and nodded, wondering why Sasuke was still smiling. "Yes, I think you are…" I kept tickling him until he was crying from laughing so hard. _

"_Itachi-nii! Stop please you're so mean!" I wondered if he really meant what he had just said and decided to stop. "Fine I'll stop go to sleep Sasuke." He nodded and agreed, obviously tired from the long laughing fits he had had. "Hai Nii-san…" He curled up next to me and fell asleep, I once again smiled sadly as it hurt to know what I'd be doing but it had to be done…_

"Itachi-san! Did you hear what happened to your brother?" Uchiha Itachi looked up from the book he was reading, and gave a confused look to his 'fellow' akatsuki members. "What?" he demanded, not knowing what he was speaking about. "Your little Sasuke-chan is depressed and tried to kill himself, yeah, he's in the hospital now, yeah." Deidara commented on it like he were talking about the weather. Then it dawned on Itachi that his baby brother was in the hospital and he was about to be sent half way across the world 'Shit…' His eyes narrowed. "I have to go home. I'm resigning from akatsuki tell the leader for me will you Kisame?" Itachi was gone before Kisame could respond.

Itachi reappeared at the front desk of the Konoha hospital "Hello Itachi." A young woman said, he looked at her, she had red piercing eyes and long raven hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Hello little sister you've grown." Crystal smiled happy for the compliment, she looked around to make sure no one was coming. "So have you. Looking for Sasuke?" Itachi nodded. "Well you can't go up there Itachi. Kakashi is there."

Crystal frowned when I asked about another boy. "Where's Naruto-kun then?" _'He left.'_ He saw it clearly in her eyes Itachi could tell she felt betrayed by Naruto as he was always at their house back when everyone was still there…

"Make them leave." She looked up slightly confused, wondering if she had heard right. "I'm sorry?" Itachi narrowed his eyes, and repeated himself again, more slowly and clearer than he had last time. "Make. Them… Leave."

She sighed knowing that it would be fairly easy to get the visitors out of Sasuke's room. "Fine be gone for a few minutes." He quickly disappeared again winding up in the shadows of Sasuke's hospital room he saw his brother laying in the bed barely breathing, blood leaking through the bandages.

Sakura was hunched over Sasuke crying. Kakashi had a blank look on his face and a far away look in his eye. Crystal knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey Kakashi, Sakura." She said weakly "It's time to go home." Kakashi nodded to the others, "Bye Sakura…see ya Sasuke," and then he left.

Crystal walked over to Sakura, pulling gently on her arm. "Come on sweetie I'll take you home ok?" Sakura nodded and let crystal carry her home, 'Damn. She's gotten strong'.

I looked over at Sasuke and I walked out of the shadows and stared towards him. I looked him over his breathing shallow and ragged, his heart beat almost normal, and his face paler than ever. I walked closer to my little brother and ran the back of my hand over the cool porcelain skin. His face was so…perfect, more so than I had ever been. "Sasuke, my dear little brother, wake up. For me…?" I sat down in one of the chairs and put my face in my hands wondering why on earth Sasuke had been so sad to do something like this. 'I won't cry in front of him again…no not again.'

"I-Itachi-nii?' I heard someone say my name and looked up thinking maybe that I had been caught. Though it was Sasuke and he was awake and staring straight at me. "Sasuke…" I breathed. "You're alright." I got up and hugged him.


	5. AN

Authors Note.  
I know all of you are thinking FINALY but.  
Sorry to everybody who has been waiting FOREVER for me to update. I know it has been a while but I have been grounded. When I got ungrounded there was a death in the family so I havent gotten much time to write lately. But i have gone over the storys and I am going to be reposting soon so dont worry. thanks for your patience.  
your loving authoress,  
Brittany3 


End file.
